Hannah
Hannah — First appearance in Archangel's Kiss. Other Names * Hannahbelle (by Elijah) Introduction Hannah is the Consort to Elijah, the Archangel of South America. She rarely leaves her South American home. Elijah and Hannah had been together for over nine hundred years. Her loyalty was unimpeachable.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 About Species * Angel Age * Over 900 years old Allegiance * Elijah * Elijah is allies with Raphael Powers & Abilities * Powerful, but uninterested in the Cadre politics.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Has grown in power over time. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Artistic and creative * Has a mental connection with Elijah Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Weaknesses * Has next to no offensive skills Occupation / Position / Title / Craft * Consort to the Archangel Elijah Habitat / Residence / Origins * South American Character / Personality / Traits * Her loyalty to Elijah was unimpeachable. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Content to be his helpmeet. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Though powerful, Hannah has no taste for politics—content to remain in the wings. She has no desire to be caught up in the workings of the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Warm and kind, does not stand overly on formality * Beautifully clear, musical voice Interests / Hobbies / Sports / Likes * Physical Description * Wings of deep, luxuriant cream with blushes of peach on the primaries * Ebony skin, black curly hair Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Wears the scent of magnolias.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Sparkly dark eyes Love Interests * Elijah Connections * Spouse/Mate: Elijah * Friends: Elena Deveraux * Other Consorts: Elena, Eris * Allies: Elena Deveraux, Raphael * Enemies: Charisemnon, Lijuan Other Details * Over five decades since Raphael last saw her.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Hannah and Elena hit it off easily. Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elijah told the Cadre that Hannah looked over the samples that Neha sent of Uram's blood—confirmed that the blood was poison.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 2. Archangel's Kiss Her relationship with Elijah is the only stable relationship of an archangel that Raphael knows of and can use as an example for how to do relationships.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 She greets Raphael when he comes to their part of the Refuge to talk with Elijah. She came to meet Elena. She asks what Ambrosia tastes like. She counts Raphael a friend because he would never join with the others if they came at Elijah's back. Raphael tells Elijah doesn't understand why she would sit on the sidelines with all the power she has—"Then why does she not stand with us?". Elijah says she don't want any part of Cadre politics. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 6. Archangel's Legion ~:~:~:~:~:~ (note - needs reference.) Charisemnon set loose Reborn and Vampire Virus in their territory. Hannah and Elena hit it off easily. Quotes : "I've come to meet your hunter." ... "You surprise me, Hannah." ... "I have my flaws. Curiosity is one of them." — Hannah, Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : "I've always thought of you as a friend," she said quietly. "I know that if the others decided to come after Elijah behind his back, you wouldn't join in." — Hannah, Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : "Where does your faith come from?" ... "From the heart, of course." — Raphael Hannah Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : See Also * Elena * Eris * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Consorts Category:Angels Category:Characters